wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Zaklęty dwór/II/II
Katylina w niezwyczajnym zamyśleniu powrócił do domu i zaraz udał się do pokoju Juliusza. Wiadomość o nowym pojawieniu się stracha w Zaklętym Dworze szczególniejsze sprawiła na nim wrażenie. Całą drogę bił się z najróżnorodniejszymi myślami, a kiedy wreszcie stanął w Oparkach i oddawszy konia służącemu, spieszył do pokoju przyjaciela, mruknął półgłosem: — Teraz już zgłupiałem do reszty! Po wszystkim, co zaszło, to nowe zamieszkanie Zaklętego Dworu niepojętą wydaje mi się zagadką. Juliusz siedział nad jakąś książką w swoim pokoju, a snadź się nie spodziewał tak rychłego powrotu przyjaciela, bo wykrzyknął w zdziwieniu: — Jak to, ty już tutaj? — Nie jeździłem do Zawalni. — Cóż ci przeszkodziło? Katylina rzucił się, jakby utrudzony, na pobliski fotel. — Wyobraź sobie — rzekł żywo — zaledwie wyjechałem za bramę, spotykam polowego z Hruszówki, a ten klnie mi się na wszystko, że w Zaklętym Dworze znowu po nocy jaśnieje światło. — Niepodobna! — krzyknął Juliusz zrywając się na pół z krzesła. — Nie wierzyłem także z początku, ale przybywszy do mandatariusza w sprawie Ołańczuka, dowiaduję się, że i jego policjant widział tej nocy światło w narożnych oknach dworu. Juliusz wydał wykrzyk zdziwienia i przestrachu, Katylina wzruszył ramionami jak człowiek, który gniewa się czegoś sam na siebie. Aby zrozumieć, dlaczego wiadomość, która do niedawna nikogo nie dziwiła w okolicy, obecnie tak wielkie na obudwóch przyjaciołach sprawiła wrażenie, musimy teraz dopiero opowiedzieć, co się działo z Katylina, kiedyśmy go zostawili w ręku starego klucznika, a spotkali następnie w życie koło orkizowskiego ogrodu. Katylina mimo swego wcale jeszcze młodocianego wieku niejedno w życiu przebył niebezpieczeństwo, niejednej zuchwałej ważył się przygody, wszakże owa pamiętna noc w czerwonym pokoju Zaklętego Dworu najsroższym ze wszystkich musiała mu pozostać wspomnieniem. Rozbrojony i pokonany znienacka, ujrzał się w jednej chwili w zupełnej mocy człowieka, który zdawał się zmysły tracić z wściekłości, a morderczą w ręku połyskiwał bronią. Po jego krwią zaszłych oczach, zapienionych ustach i konwulsyjnie drgającej twarzy nie można się było spodziewać ani iskierki litości lub opamiętania. Daleki od wszelkiej pomocy ludzkiej, Katylina wszelką już do szczętu postradał nadzieję i poddając się ślepo srogiemu losowi, czekał z rezygnacją na nieochybny cios morderczy. Kost' Bulij zaryczał jak zwierz rozsrożony i z okropnym poświstem wywinął nożem w powietrzu, kiedy tuż za nim rozległ się głośny wykrzyk zgrozy, a wzniesiona do morderczego razu ręka na niespodzianą w pół drogi natrafiła zaporę. Na sam krzyk ten zadrżał stary kozak, a w wzroku jego na pół obłąkanym z wściekłości mignęło światło opamiętania. — Kostiu, stój! — ozwał się w tej chwili urywany z przestrachu głos niewieści, a dwie drobne i delikatne rączki ujęły całą siłą uzbrojone i wzniesione w górę ramię starego klucznika. — Wyznam ci — opowiadał potem sam Katylina Juliuszowi — że jakoś niesłychanie błogo i lubo zrobiło mi się w tej chwili, bo bądź co bądź, ale mówiąc między nami, strasznie głupio wygląda koło serca, kiedy śmierć już naprawdę zaziera w oczy i szczerzy zęby, a człowiek jeszcze czuje zdrowie i życie w sobie. Odetchnąłem swobodniej całą piersią i wytężając wzrok ku memu aniołowi wybawicielowi, spotkałem się z nim oko w oko. Był to mój niedawny strach niewieści z latarką w ręku. Ach! — dodawał z niezwyczajnym u siebie zachwytem — nigdy, nigdy nie zapomnę tego spojrzenia. Zdaje się, że pod jego wpływem zapomniałem zupełnie o moim położeniu. Widziałem tylko przed sobą dwoje cudnych niebieskich oczu, drgających zgrozą, litością i energią zarazem. Kost' Bulij, jakby zaczarowany, opamiętywał się nagle, a z jego ponurej twarzy rozwiał się gdzieś bez śladu ów wyraz dzikiej, okrutnej wściekłości. Mimowolnie prawie puścił przygniecioną rękę i nie tak silnie już cisnął kolanami. „Stój! dlaboga! Co chcesz uczynić!” — krzyknęła na nowo moja wybawicielka, przytrzymując ciągle wzniesione do góry ramię kozaka. „Ależ, panno...” — wybąknął kozak więcej przestraszony niż rozsrożony. „Puść go!” — rozkazywała młoda dziewczyna z dziwną energią. „Ależ panno!” — powtórzył na nowo kozak i znowu ulżył mi znacznie. Wtedy ja, wybijając się nagle spod ciężaru wzroku nieznajomej, w jednej chwili odzyskałem całą moją energię, zręcznie i zwinnie pomknąłem się na bok i zanim się opamiętał mój pogromca, wyrwałem się z rąk jego i jednym susem stałem już za stołem w pośrodku pokoju. I wtedy — dodawał Katylina właściwym sobie butnym tonem — zmieniła się cała sytuacja! Dobyłem z kieszeni drugiego pistoletu i wymierzyłem wprost w łeb klucznikowi, który widząc mię wolnym w dawną zdawał się wpadać wściekłość. Przyznam się, że chciałem się teraz z nim podroczyć cokolwiek i byłbym mu sowicie nagrodził mój własny przestrach, ale wtem młoda dziewczyna zwraca się ku mnie dumna i wspaniała jak królowa i wskazując palcem na drzwi, rzekła z silnym naciskiem: „Wyjdź pan! natychmiast!” — I proszę! bez oporu, bez wahania, jakby jakąś czarodziejską owładnięty siłą, usłuchałem jak trusia. Cicho, skromnie, potulnie, na palcach zeszedłem na dół i nim jeszcze ochłonąłem z pierwszego wrażenia, byłem już po drugiej. Stronie parkanu ogrodowego. Ale konia nie zastałem na dawnym miejscu. Urwał się zapewne zniecierpliwiony długim czekaniem. Zacząłem teraz rozważać, co mam począć dalej. I oto szczęśliwa myśl przyszła mi do głowy. Moja wybawicielka odpowiadała zupełnie twemu opisowi, w takim razie mogła to być tylko piękna hrabianka z Orkizowa. Aby więc i samego siebie przekonać, i położyć koniec twoim wątpliwościom, postanowiłem zakraść się aż pod sam dwór orkizowski, aby widzieć wracającą hrabiankę. W samej rzeczy też, nie wahając się długo, poszedł za pierwszym swym popędem, dotarł aż do Orkizowa i skryty w zbożu przy jednym gościńcu prowadzącym do dworu, czatował w zasadzce niejako na powrót młodej dziewczyny. Ale całe popołudnie czekał na próżno, żaden wóz nie zbliżał się ku dworowi, po południu poznał powóz Juliusza, sama zaś hrabianka chyba jaką podziemną ścieżką dostała się na powrót do domu. Zawiedziony w swym oczekiwaniu, zaczął Katylina rozmyślać nad całym stanem rzeczy i coraz większym zdawało mu się niepodobieństwem, aby nieznajoma z Zaklętego Dworu, a szesnastoletnia jedynaczka tak arystokratycznego domu, była jedną i tą samą osobą. Przy głębszym zastanowieniu się samo to przypuszczenie wydawało się śmieszną niedorzecznością. O ile jednak poznaliśmy dotąd charakter Katyliny, moglibyśmy przewidzieć z góry, że nie poprzestał na tym przekonaniu. — Aby się przeświadczyć niezbicie, muszę obaczyć koniecznie hrabiankę — powiedział sam sobie. Pozostał też w swoim ukryciu, a ukazując się na chwilkę tylko powracającemu z dworu Juliuszowi wrócił pod żywopłot ogrodowy, w nadziei, że stąd najprędzej ujrzy hrabiankę. I rzeczywiście spełniło się jego wyczekiwanie. Nad wieczorem wyszła Eugenia z matką do ogrodu, a ukryty w swej zasadzce Katylina ujrzał ją z daleka na krótką chwilę. I teraz dopiero w największą popadł wątpliwość. Nadobna postać nieznajomej z Zaklętego Dworu stała mu żywo przed oczyma, ale głównie utkwił mu w pamięci ogólny wyraz jej rysów, jej wzrok czarodziejski, bezprzykładna białość jej cery i włos niezwyczajnie jasny i bujny, a wszystkie te cechy znajdował kropla w kroplę w młodej hrabiance. Zdawało mu się tylko, iż nieznajoma była cokolwiek wyższą, cokolwiek poważniejszą w ruchach, ale to mogło być tylko złudzeniem uroczystości miejsca i chwili, a poniekąd i skutkiem różnicy stroju. Tak tedy niczego nie dociekłszy, a właściwie w tym sprzeczniejsze jeszcze zagmatwany wątpliwości, wrócił nazajutrz do domu i z wszystkich swych przygód doznanych zdał wierną sprawę Juliuszowi. Obadwaj przyjaciele złożyli naradę wojenną. Szlachetny aż do idealności Juliusz zżymał się gwałtownie na nieprawe naruszenie obcej tajemnicy i zuchwałe lekceważenie ostatniej woli nieboszczyka. Katylina tysiącznymi tłumaczył się powodami, nie mógł jednak żadną miarą surowego uniknąć potępienia. Oburzony Juliusz nie zważał bynajmniej na srogie niebezpieczeństwo, jakie podczas tej wyprawy przechodził zuchwały towarzysz młodości, i do coraz ostrzejszych unosił się wyrzutów. Śród tego jak zawołany nadszedł Kost' Bulij. Juliusz przyjął starego kozaka zmieszany i zakłopotany, jakby sam poczuwał się do winy, a wysłuchawszy jego skargi na swawolną inwazję Czorguta, przepraszał go najuroczyściej i nie badając dalej jego tajemnicy, prosił tylko, aby o całym zdarzeniu zupełne zachował milczenie. Katylina z swej strony musiał związać się uroczystym słowem honoru, że nigdy; więcej żadnego samowolnego nie dopuści się kroku. Na tym skończyła się pierwsza wyprawa Katyliny. Odtąd jednak ogłuchły zupełnie wieści o pośmiertnych sztuczkach starościca. Zaklęty Dwór używał wprawdzie zawsze swej dawnej tajemniczej, podejrzanej reputacji, ale nikt już jakoś ani nie widział światła w jego pokojach, ani nie słyszał wrzasków i rumoru w jego wnętrzu. Juliusz pragnął właściwie wszelkimi siłami poznać tak starannie ukrywaną tajemnicę, ale jak wszyscy ludzie wygórowanej delikatności uczuć, a nie bardzo energicznego i przedsiębiorczego ducha, rad by był przyjść do niej bez własnych zabiegów i własnego przyczynienia się. Katylina, nie tyle wymyślny w wyborze środków, musiał z wielkim niezadowoleniem swym poddać się życzeniom przyjaciela. Obadwaj jednak mniej więcej na jeden zgodzili się domysł. Ów maziarz tajemniczy był to w ich przekonaniu jakiś zręczny wysłannik, który poznawszy zapewne Kostia Bulija przy boku starościca za granicą, wybrał sobie później dom jego za miejsce schadzki i schronienia śród swej niebezpiecznej podróży. Przypuszczenie to wyjaśniało i ów zagadkowy punkt testamentu co do przeznaczenia Zaklętego Dworu. Starościc, zawiązawszy jeszcze podczas swego pobytu w kraju tajemne z Paryżem stosunki, musiał je utrzymać i podczas swej ucieczki, a zaskoczony nagłą śmiercią w Dreźnie, zapewne umyślnie przeznaczył dwór swój na jakieś tajne ognisko propagandy. Długoletni wierny sługa i towarzysz starościca, stary kozak Kost' Bulij, znał zapewne dawniej tajemnicę związków starościca, toteż i później wydawał się najstosowniejszym narzędziem jego pośmiertnych planów. Dalsze rozmyślania i kombinacje naprowadziły nawet o krok dalej, pozwalały się domniemywać; z mniej więcej nieomylną pewnością, kto był właściwie ten zbiegły maziarz. — Niezawodnie ów kwestarz tajemniczy — wpadł pierwszy na ten domysł Katylina — co podczas choroby starościca tak wielką osiągnął nad nim władzę i tak silny wywarł wpływ, że zmienił niejako zupełnie jego charakter moralny i na wcale nową popchnął go drogę. Z wszystkiego, co obadwaj przyjaciele wiedzieli dotychczas o starościcu, nietrudno im było powziąć prawdziwe wyobrażenie o całym jego charakterze. Starościc był niezaprzeczenie jednym z owych silnych, nieugiętych, nad wyraz namiętnych, a energicznych i przedsiębiorczych charakterów, co nie kiełznani wyższą myślą, nie prowadzeni na odpowiedni tor, najłatwiej wpadają na bezdroże i trawieni gorączkowymi żądzami swej natury, wobec ścieśnionego zakresu działania, najczęściej samopas puszczają swą wolę i rzeczywistymi w oczach świata stają się dziwakami. Zaniedbane wychowanie starościca nie mogło okiełzać wrodzonej gwałtowności jego charakteru, a odziedziczona po obłąkanym ojcu zaciekła nienawiść do pewnych stosunków wyrodziła się w zuchwały, nieprzełamany opór przeciw wszystkiemu, co uchodziło za legalne, za zwyczajne, a odpowiednie panującemu składowi rzeczy. Starościc dopuszczał się gwałtownej samowoli przeciw chłopom nie tyle z jakichś złośliwych tyranii i okrutności, ile dla tej jedynie przyczyny, że chłop stał pod opieką prawa, tulił się pod skrzydła władzy. Starościc stronił od świata i ludzi nie dla jakiejś chorobliwej mizantropii, ale z obawy, aby nie stykał się z ludźmi, do których z natury nieprzebłaganą kipiał nienawiścią lub wrzał pogardą, wyssaną niejako z mlekiem macierzyńskim. Pojmując w podobny sposób charakter starościca i zapatrując się z tej strony na jego dziwactwa, łatwo sobie wytłumaczyć, że od chwili, kiedy mógł przejrzeć jaśniej i szersze umysłem zakreślił koło, musiał zmienić zupełnie swoje usposobienie i postępowanie. Odziedziczona nienawiść zawrzała głębiej i ku jednemu wyższemu zlała się celowi, a wrodzona energia i przedsiębiorczość ducha szerszą i śmielszą zakreśliła sobie działalność, Jak widzimy z tego wszystkiego, Juliusz i Katylina wyjaśniali sobie zupełnie prawie tajemnicę Zaklętego Dworu. Obadwaj przypuszczali prócz tego, że dawniejszy kwestarz, a teraźniejszy maziarz zostaje w stosunkach z hrabią i że sama hrabianka dzieli niebezpieczeństwa ojca. Przy takim zaś składzie rzeczy mniemali z pewnością, że Dwór Zaklęty, skompromitowany już i tak cokolwiek wobec zwierzchności, po odwiedzinach Katyliny przestanie być miejscem niebezpiecznych schadzek, że hrabianka, podejrzana przez Juliusza, a zaskoczona przez Katylinę, nie zechce się narażać dalej, sam maziarz po ostatniej przygodzie z mandatariuszem zniknie na zawsze z okolicy, a Kost' Bulij będzie się starał, tle możności, zatrzeć dawne kompromitujące ślady. Cztery następne miesiące usprawiedliwiały we wszystkim te przypuszczenia. Juliusz przez cały ten czas zaledwie dwa razy był w Orkizowie. Nie mógł nie spostrzec jakiejś nieodgadnionej, a coraz wzrastającej oziębłości hrabiego, a nadto oburzało go i to po trosze, że Eugenia aż do istnej obłudy odgrywała swą drugą rolę zapierającą się wszelkiego udziału w wypadkach Zaklętego Dworu. Co jednak podobno najwięcej go ubodło i co, jak się zdaje, widomym cierpieniem wyryło się na twarzy — to jedno spotkanie z hrabią Augustem Wyklickim w orkizowskim pałacu. Juliuszowi zdawało się, że w stosunku Eugenii e dalekim kuzynem przebija się coś więcej niż same reminiscencje dawnej przyjaźni, niż życzliwe uczucia dalekiego powinowactwa. Z tym wszystkim, jak tylko w tej chwili dowiedział się o nowej schadzce Zaklętego Dworu, niebezpieczeństwo Eugenii stanęło mu najpierwej przed oczyma. — Nowe schadzki w Zaklętym Dworze! — mruknął — to już więcej jak nierozwaga, to szaleństwo! Katylina wzruszył ramionami. — A jak na toż — rzekł — nieugięty w swej zaciekłości Ołańczuk poszedł do Lwowa, a składając tam swoje zeznania, gotów ściągnąć nam komisję. — Uparłeś się, aby go wypuścić z aresztu. — Bo upewniłem się naprzód, że nic nie wskóra w samborskim kryminale. Juliusz w zamyśleniu przeszedł się tam i nazad po pokoju. — W takim składzie rzeczy niepodobna nam zachować się nieczynnie. Katylina z drwiącą miną machnął ręką. — Wiesz, że w szkołach oponowałem nieraz przeciw twej nazwie Grakchusa. Tobie przypadłby lepiej przydomek Hamleta! Juliusz zmarszczył czoło, jakby głębiej uczuł przymówkę. — Być może — rzekł z przekąsem — lecz tym właśnie różnimy się od siebie: mój szkolny przydomek za mało odpowiedni memu charakterowi, twój aż zanadto stosowny. Katylina parsknął śmiechem. — Ho, ho! stajesz się drażliwym, jak widzę. Juliusz nic nie odpowiedział, tylko zadzwonił gwałtownie. — Każ mi osiodłać Laudona! — zawołał na wchodzącego Filipa. Katylina rozparł się wygodnie na sofie i z nie tajonym szyderstwem spoglądał na rozdrażnionego cokolwiek przyjaciela. — Cóż myślisz robić? — zapytał wreszcie. — Pozwól mi działać na własną rękę — odpowiedział Juliusz szorstko i jakby dla uwolnienia się od dalszego badania wyszedł szybko z pokoju. Katylina flegmatycznie wzruszył ramionami, sięgnął po leżące w pobliżu sygaro i zapalając je najspokojniej, szepnął sam do siebie: — Złote serce, walny charakter u tego chłopaka ależ z tym wszystkim — szlafmyca! Niech mię diabli porwą, szlafmyca! Należałoby może napomknąć jeszcze kilką słowy, jaki trwalszy stosunek w ciągu upłynionych czterech miesięcy ustalił się między Juliuszem i Czorgutem. Nie tak łatwa to odpowiedź. Katylina, przywędrowawszy raz do dawnego kolegi i przyjaciela, rozgospodarował się u niego jak w własnym domu, nie proszony zajął się wszystkimi sprawami majątkowymi, mieszał się do wszystkiego, dysponował każdemu, nie ulegał nikomu. Juliusz przyjął z początku dawnego przyjaciela tylko jako chwilowego gościa w swym domu, lecz niebawem przekonał się, że przybycie jego wielkie wróżyło mu korzyści. Niepraktyczny z natury marzyciel, nie umiał sobie zgoła radzić w sprawach majątkowych. Zdany zupełnie na łaskę i rozum swych oficjalistów, ulegał im biernie we wszystkim, a w swej przesadnej delikatności ani pomyślał nigdy o żadnej kontroli. Być może, iż oswoiwszy się powoli z swym jakby z nieba spadłym majątkiem, oswoiłby się także lepiej i z gospodarstwem, ale w pierwszych chwilach swego posiadania przychodziło mu to strasznie trudno. Energiczny charakter Katyliny, jego większa znajomość ludzi, ten wreszcie właściwy mu bezwzględny tryb postępowania, równoważyły zupełnie niepraktyczność i początkową nieporadność Juliusza. Nie znając się zupełnie na gospodarstwie wiejskim, Katylina umiał sobie przecież poradzić we wszystkim, a od jednego razu podniósł dochody w dwójnasób w górę ku niesłychanemu zmartwieniu Girgilewicza i reszty mniej więcej podobnych mu kolegów. Myliłby się jednak grubo, kto by z tej działalności Katyliny wnosił o jakimś stosunku służebnym czy obowiązkowym do Juliusza. Katylina działał wszystko z własnego popędu, ex propria diligentia, kiedy chciał, jak chciał, nie czekając żadnego upoważnienia właściciela i nie troszcząc się bynajmniej o jego rozkazy. Nie dał on sobie ani wspomnieć o żadnej płacy ani też poczytywał się w czymkolwiek związanym. Wszystkie swe potrzeby zaspokajał na koszt Juliusza, bez wszelkiej żenady i wszelkich szkrupułów sumienia. Trawiony zawsze swym nieprzezwyciężonym pociągiem do awanturniczego trybu życia, który tylą przebytymi jeszcze podsycił się przygodami, nie wiedział sam nigdy, czy tydzień następny, czy nawet dzień jutrzejszy przepędzi w Oparkach, czy też przypadkiem jakim na nowe i niepewne zapędzi się koleje. „Dziś tu, jutro tam!” — uważał już od dawna za swą zasadę, za swoje hasło ulubione. Wszakże przekonywał się powoli, że im dłużej zasiadywał się na jednym miejscu, tym silniej skłaniał się do porządniejszego trybu życia. Gdyby nie owa intrygująca z początku tajemnica Zaklętego Dworu, a następnie owo spotkanie się z tą piękną nieznajomą w czerwonym pokoju, byłby może dawno już sprzykrzył sobie pobyt w Oparkach, chociaż stanowisko wobec oficjalistów Juliusza nie było także bez pewnej ponęty dla jego wiecznie szyderczego usposobienia. Nie zadając sobie najmniejszego przymusu w obcowaniu z Juliuszem, przyjmował i od niego bez urazy i drażliwszą nawet przymówkę, jak równy od równego. Toteż i teraz zły humor Juliusza najmniejszego na nim nie wywarł wpływu. Leżał sobie wygodnie i spokojnie na sofce i popalając sygaro wielkimi kłębami dymu, puścił wolny bieg myślom. Nagle porwał się na pół. — Żeby też po dziś dzień nie wiedzieć jeszcze z pewnością, czy to była rzeczywiście hrabianka, czy nie, to doprawdy potrzeba cymbała na to! — wykrzyknął głośno. — Ciekawym, co też on zechce zrobić! — Byle tylko nie popsuł wszystkiego i nie ocaliwszy nikogo, sam jeszcze nie dostał się do kozy... — mruknął przez zęby. Po chwili wstał z sofy i przystąpił do okna. — Koń już osiodłany! Gdzie też on pojedzie?! W tej samej chwili Juliusz ukazał się na ganku i spiesznie dosiadł konia, a tuż zaraz rozległ się tętent kopyt. Katylina odstąpił od okna i zadzwonił gwałtownie. — Każ osiodłać mi bułanego, ale duchem, piorunem! — zawołał na wchodzącego lokaja. Zaklęty dwór 02 02